Virus terbalik 'Antara jujur dan bohong'
by Yueren shirahane
Summary: OkiKagu. Di hari itu semua orang mulai bersikap aneh, virus misterius dari alien membuat kelakuan semua orang jadi kacau, termasuk Okita yang blak-blakan suka Kagura. tapi Kagura tahu bahwa Okita sedang dikendalikan virus. bagaimana ini?


**Disclaimer**

**Gintama by Gorilla kun / Sorachi Hideaki**

**fanfic 'Virus Kebalikan' by Titan kun / YuEren Shirahane**

**~OkiKagu~**

* * *

**Yosh~ hadiah fic Okikagu buat ultahnya Shena~. **

**buat fans OkiKagu juga enjoy this~**

**Btw dari judulnya juga udah ketauan ya hehe... terinspirasi dari judul spongebob yang judulnya hari kebalikan, tapi tentunya fic ini dengan ciri khas gintama :D ga ada yang namanya krusty krab, adanya ujidon gintoki! langsung aja ya!**

* * *

Hari-hari Kagura dimulai dengan kegiatan sederhana seperti bangun tidur, gosok gigi, mandi lalu makan (kadang ia bermain dengan sadaharu dulu selagi menunggu Gin yang menjajah kamar mandi selama setengah jam sekedar buang air besar). Ia menjalani kehidupan normal seperti mengajak anjing raksasa untuk jalan-jalan, makan sukonbu sampai ratusan bungkus, mengalahkan puluhan pria berbadan kekar saat panco, kejar-kejaran dengan alien atau menghancurkan benda super keras dengan tinjunya. Ya~ kehidupan Kagura berlangsung layaknya gadis normal lainnya. (Shinpachi: apanya yang normal!?).

Kata 'Normal' kini naik tingkat menjadi 'abnormal' tepat pada hari ini tanggal 06 desember. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kagura mulai menyadari keanehan disekelilingnya.

'Orang-orang membaca buku terbalik'

'Cathrine marah-marah tapi memasang muka tertawa'

'Ketua Shinsengumi berubah jadi gorila sungguhan, sementara Kondo Isao diamankan di kebun binatang edo.'

'Yagyu Kyubei jadi feminim'

'Shinpachi tidak pakai kacamata sehingga ia menubruk setiap benda yang ada di depannya'

'Masakan Otae gosong' (oh tunggu, masakan gosong itu sudah biasa).

"ADA APA INI SEBENARNYA!?" Kagura berteriak kencang di bawah tangga.

Cathrine yang kebetulan ada disitu pun menghampiri Kagura, ia tersenyum manis dan tatapan matanya lembut.

"Gadis china sialan, kau tidak bisa tenang ya walau hanya sehari?" Cathrine bicara seperti itu dengan nada suara lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Huek..." Kagura muntah di tempat. Nasi dan telur yang baru dimakannya kini berubah wujud jadi muntahan. "Melihat sikapmu yang biasa saja sudah membuatku jijik, sekarang kau malah jadi lebih konyol dari biasanya. Ucapan dan ekspresimu tidak sinkron tuh!"

Obrolan dua orang ini terhenti saat mereka melihat barisan parade yang meramaikan jalan. Di jalan itu ada banyak anggota shinsengumi berjalan membawa bendera sambil meneriakan kalimat "**Shinsengumi mau lewat, hip hip horay~**" di belakang para anggota shinsengumi juga ada banyak rakyat biasa yang ikut parade.

"Apa-apaan mereka!?" Kagura tidak habis pikir "Aku tahu para anggota shinsengumi itu bodoh tapi yang mereka lakukan sekarang bisa dibilang 'berlebihan'."

"Cih! Mereka memang payah." Cathrine berjalan ke arah kerumunan. "Shinsengumi, hip hip horay!"

"Hee? Kenapa malah ikutan?" Kagura diam sebentar, kemudian naik lagi tangga "GIN CHAN!"

Saat Kagura masuk ke rumah, tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan seseorang. Pencuri kah!? Wosh! Kagura melayangkan tinjunya yang meleset mengenai dinding sampai retak.

"Woah!" Gin chan terjatuh, rupanya dia yang melakukan itu pada Kagura.

"Gin chan!?"

"Ssst!" Gin chan menarik Kagura agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan jendela. Ia lalu menyetel televisi dan menyuruh Kagura duduk.

Di layar televisi itu muncul Ketsuno Ana yang memakai helm gas,

'**Pemirsa, serangan alien misterius kembali muncul. Alien itu menyebarkan virus yang membuat orang-orang bertingkah aneh, atau lebih tepatnya adalah; virus itu membuat semua orang melakukan hal yang terbalik'**

"Terbalik?" Kagura melirik Gin.

"Sudah, lihat saja." Kata Gin.

'**Dinamakan virus terbalik karena virus ini benar-benar membuat seseorang melakukan dan mengatakan hal kebalikan. Diduga virus ini muncul dari gas yang tercemar kemarin malam di kota ini.'**

Berita singkat itu berakhir dengan menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Kagura.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Kata Kagura.

"Kita tidak terkena efeknya karena kemarin malam kita belanja makanan di luar kota."

"Tapi virus terbalik itu apa Gin chan?"

"Kau sudah lihat Cathrine barusan kan? Ia bersikap ramah dan tersenyum padahal sedang marah-marah. Intinya, virus ini menimbulkan efek yang berpengaruh pada ucapan maupun ekspresi. Para korban sama sekali tidak menyadari hal ini."

BRUAK! Obrolan Gin dan Kagura terhenti saat Otose mendobrak pintu rumah Gin.

"GINTOKI!" Otose mengerutkan dahi, membuatnya terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua "Kau tidak perlu membayar uang rumah!"

"Huoh!?" mata Gin berbinar-binar "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Otose meletakan kakinya di atas meja. "Kau tidak perlu membayar biaya sewa rumah, jadi mana uangnya!?"

"Heh?" Gin menaikan sebelah alisnya "Katanya gratis tapi kenapa kau menagih uang?"

"Kau tinggal disini gratis! Tapi kau harus bayar!" kata Otose.

"Dasar nenek tua gila!" Kagura mulai sebal "Kata-katamu membuat kami bingung!

Gin sadar bahwa ini adalah ulah 'virus terbalik'. Gin mencengkram tangan Kagura kuat-kuat lalu kaburrrrrr~

Gin membawa Kagura entah kemana, yang penting ke tempat aman!

"Inilah virus kebalikan." Kata Gin, ia bicara sambil berlari. "Semua orang mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas. Kau mengerti?" Gin melirik ke belakang, Ka... Kagura? Kenapa Kagura berubah jadi Sa'chan!?

"Kyaa~ Gin san!"

Rupanya Gin dan Kagura terpisah karena kerumunan orang-orang di jalan, Sa'chan malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk dekat dengan Gin.

"Gin san...!" wajah Sa'chan merah padam "Aku ingin menyiksamu!"

"HUAH! Sa'chan berubah dari Masochist jadi Sadis!"

Sementara itu Kagura ada diantara kerumunan orang-orang...

"Gin chan kau ada dimana...?"

Ups! Duk!

Kagura bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi dengannya.

"Okita?" Kagura kaget.

"Hoo... ternyata kau."

Kagura masih ingat dengan ucapan Gin chan tentang virus terbalik, kemungkinan Okita juga merupakan korban virus kebalikan. Jadi kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Okita? Masa iya dia jadi maso?

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku." Kata Okita

"Kau yang minggir!" Kagura tidak mau kalah.

"Kau yang minggir!"

"Kau yang minggir!"

Sebenarnya sih mereka bisa lewat mana saja tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak mau kalah, karena itulah tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Hoi, laki-laki sadis bodoh, sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir atau ku ledakan kepalamu."

"Sebaiknya kau yang menyingkir atau ku cium kau."

"Hah?" Kagura diam sebentar lalu memasukan jari ke lubang telinga, siapa tahu ia salah dengar karena sudah hampir sebulan tidak membersihkan telinga. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Kau ini gadis yang rese dan merepotkan, makanya aku sangat menyukaimu."

HIE!

Kagura memutar segala kemungkinan yang ada di otaknya. Oke, ini virus kebalikan. Di virus ini, orang-orang akan mengatakan atau bersikap kebalikan.

Jadi mungkin yang dikatakan Okita adalah;

"**Sebaiknya kau yang menyingkir atau ku cium kau" merupakan kebalikan dari "Sebaiknya kau yang menyingkir atau ku hajar kau"**

Kemudian,

"**Kau ini gadis yang rese dan merepotkan, makanya aku sangat menyukaimu." Merupakan kebalikan dari "Kau ini gadis yang rese dan merepotkan, makanya aku sangat membencimu."**

wah wah... sungguh memusingkan.

Sebuah tembakan basoka nyasar melayang ke arah Kagura, basoka itu berasal dari jajaran kelompok para teroris alias Joi.

"Awas!" Okita melompat sambil memeluk Kagura agar terhindar dari serangan dadakan itu. "Hampir saja!"

Kagura membuka mata, ia terjatuh di tanah dan di sebelahnya ada Okita.

"Menjauh dariku!" Kagura tanpa ragu menonjok Okita.

"Cih, bukannya bilang terima kasih."

Kumpulan para Joi berkerumun menghampiri Okita, gawatnya para shinsengumi sedang tidak ada disana, mereka masih sibuk berparade.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Okita berlari sambil memegang tangan Kagura.

"Oi Oi! Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan!?

Virus kebalikan ini sungguh menyebalkan... Kagura tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Okita akan mengucapkan hal-hal yang berlawanan dengan apa yang ia biasa katakan.

Hmmm... misalnya;

Aku benci kau – Aku suka kau

Ku hajar kau – Ku cium kau

Mau ku tonjok? – Mau ku peluk?

Ayo duel – Ayo kencan.

Ku tebas kau! – xxxxxx kau!

Okita dan Kagura bersembunyi di sebuah gubuk tua terpencil yang ada di dekat hutan, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kota. Masalahnya, kaki Okita terluka cukup parah karena ledakan basoka barusan, sementara ini ia kesakitan walau hanya berjalan.

"Kau ini menyusahkan." Kagura bicara seperti itu tapi ia membalutkan kain ke kaki Okita, Kagura melakukan ini bukan karena virus terbalik tapi karena ia memang tidak bisa membiarkan musuh bubuyutannya itu kesakitan.

"Aku juga tidak minta dirawat gadis manis sepertimu."

Wajah Kagura memerah, kemudian ia ingat 'Aku juga tidak minta dirawat gadis jelek sepertimu.' Buagh! Ia pun menonjok Okita. Normalnya, para gadis akan bahagia dipuji seperti itu, tapi hal ini lain ceritanya!

"Hei... Okita, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau terkena virus terbalik?"

"Huh? virus apa itu?" Okita balik bertanya.

"Virus itu membuat semua orang berkelakuan aneh, termasuk kau." Jujur saja, Kagura merasa janggal setiap kali Okita melayangkan ucapan romantis padanya padahal Okita sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Pokoknya kita harus temukan alien yang menyebarkan virus ini!" Kagura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Okita. Tapi ia tidak tahu seperti apa wujud dari alien yang sudah menyebarkan virus aneh ini.

"Aku ngantuk..." kata Okita "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Koq malah tidur!?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau tidur bareng juga?" Okita bertanya seperti itu dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Bodoh!" lagi-lagi Kagura menonjok Okita.

Okita tertidur cukup cepat, Kagura hanya berharap semua kembali normal;

'_Okita bodoh... cepatlah kembali seperti semula. Percuma saja kau bicara hal yang manis padaku kalau hal itu bukan atas kemauanmu sendiri.'_

Sementara itu di tengah kota~ Gin sedang bertarung mati-matian bersama sosok alien aneh berwujud seperti manusia tapi mukanya lunak seperti puding. Gin tidak bertarung sendirian, ia ditemani Hijikata.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" bentak Gin.

"Itu kalimatku!" balas Hijikata "Gara-gara Alien ini, shinsengumi jadi kacau, pemerintahan juga mulai kacau."

"Hoh... jadi kau tidak terkena virus terbalik itu toh?" Gin setengah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!"

Alien itu sangat lihai, ia bergerak sambil meliuk-liukan tubuhnya, Gin dan Hijikata yang jago berpedang saja sampai kelelahan mengejar si alien yang gerakannya cepat.

"Cih!" Hijikata terdiam sebentar "Hoi samurai pemalas, dengarkan aku."

"Siapa yang kau maksud samurai pemalas!?"

"Kaulah! Memangnya siapa lagi!?" Hijikata sewot "Pokoknya dengarkan aku. Kita akan menjebaknya, aku akan jadi umpan. Saat dia lengah, kau langsung habisi dia, mengerti?"

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku." Gin memasang kuda-kuda "Jadilah umpan yang berguna."

Hijikata tersenyum, rupanya Gin setuju dengan rencananya.

Alien itu berjalan menelusuri aspal, masuk ke celah jendela, lompat-lompatan di atas atap, ia sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Hijikata untuk mengantarkan alien itu menuju hantaman lake touyanya Gin.

Gin berusaha konsentrasi, "Alien itu akan ku habisi..."

"GINTOKI!" Hijikata berteriak sangat kencang "SEKARANG SAATNYA!"

Gin membuka matanya, ia melihat alien itu tepat ada di hadapan dia. Saat itulah Gin mengumpulkan kekuatan penuh dan memusatkan kekuatan pada pedangnya.

"ENYAHLAH KAU ALIEN PENGGANGGU!"

Wush~ Alien itu terjatuh, wajahnya bonyok ibarat puding yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah dan diinjak-injak.

"Dia akan kami amankan." Kata Hijikata, ia mengambil rokok dari saku celananya. "Ia dipastikan akan mendapat hukuman berat."

Ketika Hijikata turun dari atap, semua anak buahnya menanti di bawah dan memuji kehebatan Hijikata (padahal Gin juga ikut membantu). salah seorang dari mereka membawa botol mayones.

"Botol mayones anda tertinggal." Kata si anak buah berambut gondrong.

"Ma...Mayones!?" Hijikata menjauh "Singkirkan benda menjijikan itu!"

"Huh?" Gin mulai heran. Hijikata benci mayones?

Alien yang tertangkap itu tertawa kecil, "Fufufu... virus terbalik ini masih belum menghilang karena masih ada satu lagi alien yang belum kalian kalahkan."

"Dimana alien itu!?" Gin geram.

"Mana aku tahu!" si alien merinding ketakutan.

Kagura masih duduk diam menunggu Okita terbangun.

"Virus menyebalkan..." Kagura mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lantai dengan kakinya "Aku ingin semuanya kembali normal, tapi bagaimana caranya?" ia lalu melirik Okita.

Okita sudah bangun, ia juga melirik Kagura. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Okita.

"Menunggumu!" balas Kagura "Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa harus menungguku? Kau bisa pergi kapanpun kau mau tanpa harus menungguku."

Kagura kesal, kenapa harus ia yang terjebak dalam situasi sulit seperti ini?

"Semua orang bersikap aneh." Kata Kagura.

"Bukannya semua yang ada di sekelilingmu itu orang aneh?"

"Ya, termasuk kau."

Suasana kembali hening...

Di gubuk itu hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa tumpukan barang usang yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk duduk atau tidur. Cahaya matahari menembus lurus dari arah jendela yang kacanya sudah retak sebagian. Di tempat sunyi ini hanya suara Okita dan Kagura yang terdengar, sesekali bunyi jangkrik pun ikut meramaikan suasana.

Kagura merasakan suasana canggung untuk pertama kalinya saat ia bersama Okita, itu semua salah Okita yang pandai bermain kata romantis. Mereka tidak bisa bertengkar seperti biasa untuk saat ini…

Okita menghela nafas, "Jujur, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, ada suatu hal yang mengganjal."

"Apa itu?" Kagura mendekat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Apa!?" Kagura penasaran, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Okita sampai batang hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak perlu tahu!" Okita duduk menjauh.

Kagura semakin penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Okita?

"Sejak kemarin malam..." Okita meneruskan omongannya "Aku merasa ada hal aneh, ada seseorang yang terus ada di bayanganku."

Kagura diam, membiarkan Okita terus bicara.

"Kepalaku penuh dengan gadis itu." Okita menenggelamkan wajah dalam kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku kesal karena aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang aku rasakan."

"Apa kau sedang bicara tentangku?" Kagura menebak-nebak.

Mendadak saat itu juga wajah Okita memerah.

A...Apa? ternyata tebakan Kagura benar!? Wajah Kagura ikut-ikutan merah.

Seperti yang pernah Gin chan jelaskan sebelumnya, virus kebalikan membuat seseorang bicara dan bertingkah secara terbalik. Selama ini Okita membenci Kagura, tapi gara-gara virus itu... Apa mungkin Okita jadi menyukai Kagura? Apa itu artinya virus terbalik disini berperan sebagai 'guna-guna' ?

Tapi tapi tapi... terlalu banyak kata tapi yang berkeliaran dalam kepala Kagura, ia tidak bisa tiba-tiba saja beradaptasi dengan sifat Okita.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Kata Okita.

"Ah?" Kagura diam. Kenapa ia harus menerima pernyataan mendadak seperti ini? "Ja...Jangan bercanda." Pinta Kagura.

"Aku tidak bohong!" Okita berbalik menatap lurus Kagura, wajahnya terlihat mantap dan ia pun tampak serius dari biasanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan itu bukan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya." Kata Kagura "Itu adalah perasaan yang muncul karena ulah virus."

"Virus?"

_Perasaan seseorang adalah hal yang murni._

_Andaikan bisa membaca perasaan orang lain mungkin semua akan lebih mudah_

_Tapi bisa juga menyakitkan _

_Dan Andaikan bisa mengatakan 'suka' bisa semudah mengatakan 'benci',_

_Semua tidak akan seperti ini._

Tanpa sadar Kagura menangis, jika bukan karena Virus, Kagura pasti akan senang mendengar ucapan Okita barusan.

"Maaf." Okita menghapus air mata Kagura dengan jarinya. "Apa aku sudah menyakitimu?"

"Kau tidak salah." Kagura menahan air matanya agar tidak terus keluar. "Kau selalu...selalu saja seperti itu..."

_Kau laki-laki menyebalkan_

_Bicaramu kasar_

_Kau sadis_

_Kau sama sekali tidak imut_

_Aku tidak suka melihatmu_

_Setiap kali bertemu, kita pasti bertengkar_

_Kau musuh abadiku_

_Tapi..._

_K__au sangat berharga untukku_

_Karena itulah aku tidak mau ada yang berubah diantara kita._

Di tengah kebingungannya, Okita tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat Kagura.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Kata Okita "Aku memang tidak yakin dengan perasaanku ini karena aku merasa kacau. Kalaupun memang ini semua karena ulah virus yang tidak aku sadari, aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa kau..."

Suasana romantis lagi-lagi terganggu berkat kemunculan alien misterius berwajah puding yang loncat dari atas atap.

"Aduh gawat." Alien itu menatap sekitar. "Dikejar-kejar shinsengumi, justru terjatuh disini."

"Kau!" Kagura siap menyerang "Apa kau dalang di balik semua ini!?"

"Tidak tahu!"Alien itu berusaha kabur dengan mendobrak pintu, disaat Kagura akan menyusulnya, ia justru ditahan oleh Okita.

"Okita! Kita harus menangkap alien itu!"

"Diamlah."

"Okita! Kita tidak bisa diam saja!"

"Diam." Okita masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Okita!"

"DIAM!" bentak Okita, barulah Kagura terdiam dan kaget.

Tanpa peringatan, Okita kembali memeluk Kagura.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, tapi tolong beri aku waktu." Pinta Okita. "Aku tidak peduli apakah aku bicara dan berbuat seperti ini karena dorongan virus atau bukan, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"Okita?"

Okita membelai lembut pipi Kagura dan tersenyum sambil menatap Kagura.

"Jika suatu saat nanti virus yang kau sebutkan menghilang dan aku kembali menjadi normal, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku, aku menyayangimu."

Okita lalu mencium kening Kagura dan mendekapnya lebih erat, "Tolong ingatlah semua ini."

"Aku..." Kagura tak kuasa menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa... karena... karena aku tidak tahu apakah yang kau ucapkan itu sungguh-sungguh dari hatimu atau karena virus terbalik."

"Virus terbalik atau bukan, satu hal yang pasti... inilah perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang."

Ucapan Okita diakhiri dengan ledakan besar yang berasal dari luar, ledakan itu juga cukup kuat untuk merobohkan gubuk yang sekarang ditempati Okita dan Kagura. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari gubuk, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya berbentuk ager/jeli yang melayang di udara. Cahaya itu membuat semua orang disana merasakan sakit kepala.

Okita juga terjatuh sambil memegangi kepala, "Kepalaku sangat sakit."

Kagura juga melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang kesakitan kepala. Tidak hanya itu, Kagura mendengar Yamazaki berteriak

'Virusnya sudah hilang! Kapten Hijikata kini tidak benci lagi mayones!'

Virus hilang? Kagura melirik Okita, apa itu artinya virus yang ada dalam diri Okita juga hilang?

_Tidak…_

Kagura memang ingin semua kembali normal tapi ia masih belum siap untuk melepas sisi lain dari diri Okita yang baru pertama kali Kagura lihat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Okita kembali berdiri, ia kelihatannya sudah mulai agak baikan.

"Okita, kau baik-baik saja?"

Okita melirik Kagura, "Hei gadis china sialan, sedang apa kau disini?"

"APA!?" Kagura geram sekaligus kecewa "Memangnya kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau sudah katakan sebelumnya?"

"Apa? Apa aku mengucapkan hal bodoh?"

Tidak bisa dipercaya... Kagura seketika itu merasakan beban berat di dadanya, ia langsung menampar Okita dan pergi meninggalkan Okita. Okita bodoh, payah, pembohong! Jadi... perasaan yang sudah kau katakan itu semuanya bohong!? Kagura berlari sambil menangis.

"VIRUS SIALAN!" Kagura berteriak kencang di tengah jembatan kota.

Ia menangis keras, semuanya itu bohong?

"_Jika suatu saat nanti virus yang kau sebutkan menghilang dan aku kembali menjadi normal, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku, aku menyayangimu__."_

Apa benar semua yang kau katakan itu bohong? Semua ucapan itu terdorong oleh efek virus?

Kagura terus menggerutu dan mengucapkan kebenciannya pada virus dan juga Okita. Ia merasa sudah sangat tertipu, Kagura menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

'_Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!? Seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia itu laki-laki pembohong.'_

Apa yang Kagura rasakan sekarang lebih sakit dibandingkan putus cinta meskipun sebenarnya Kagura belum pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya putus.

_Kebohonganmu terus berputar kencang dalam pikiranku._

_Meskipun aku tahu itu semua bohong tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya._

_Aku menyukai dan membencimu dalam waktu yang bersamaan._

Setelah ledakan besar terjadi dan kedua alien ditangkap, semua orang bertingkah laku normal seperti biasanya, kecuali posisi Kondo Isao yang masih digantikan oleh gorilla.

Okita kembali berkumpul dengan kerumunan shinsengumi, bekas luka tamparan dari Kagura membekas merah di pipinya.

"Kau baru saja dicampakan ya?" tanya Hijikata.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Okita.

* * *

_**Okita berdialog monolog dalam hatinya;**_

"_Seandainya ia tahu bahwa itu memang perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, kami pasti tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Kejam juga ya aku karena mengatas namakan virus untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."_

Singkatnya; Okita sama sekali tidak terkena virus terbalik karena kemarin malam ia sedang bertugas di luar kota, saat ia kembali ke markas, semua orang sudah bertingkah aneh dan bersikap terbalik. Karena itulah Okita memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk dekat dengan Kagura, ia bersikap seolah-olah ini semua ulah virus. Kagura pasti sekarang sedang kecewa dan marah besar. Okita berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini menjadi beban pikirannya.

Mereka akan tetap menjadi musuh, bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, saling bentak, bertarung dan saling mengejek, hal itulah yang membuat mereka dekat dan tidak canggung. Setidaknya... Okita telah memberikan kenangan berkesan bagi Kagura.

Tidak untuk saat ini namun suatu hari nanti aku mengatakan padamu;

"_Kagura, a__ku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau sangat berharga bagiku, aku menyayangimu."_

**The End**


End file.
